Bittersweet Beginning
by Bloody Morning
Summary: Seirin finally won the Winter Cup, and everyone was too happy to notice something different with Kuroko. And one day, Kuroko disappeared. No one has any idea where he disappeared to, and everyone is worried about him. But Akashi has an idea on what might be wrong with the Phantom Sixth Man. Pairing/s: AkaKuro, OgiKuro, eventual OgiKuroAka. Warning: Future lemon!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This isn't really my first time writing a fanfic but this would be my first time posting them publicly :) But encouraging criticisms and suggestions would really help! I do not own Kuroko no basuke, enjoy, and review!

SUMMARY: Seirin finally won the Winter Cup, and everyone was too happy to notice something different with Kuroko. And one day, Kuroko disappeared. No one has any idea where he disappeared to, and everyone is worried about him. But Akashi has an idea on what might be wrong with the Phantom Sixth Man.

CHAPTER ONE

Seirin won the Winter Cup against Rakuzan with the score of 121 to 120. Kagami was still able to make one of his super jumps in the end, even though his legs should not be able to make another jump. But he forced himself to make that jump that brought them their victory. Even Akashi himself did not see that coming. He knew that Kagami Taiga should not be able to jump anymore. But as heard the timer gone off, he knew...he knew that he has lost. He, Akashi Seijuuro, lost against Seirin, _against Tetsuya._

The team cried out in happiness, some of them in actual tears as they pat each other's backs and shoulders and hug each other. Their coach was crying loudly as both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi pat her head and ruffle her hair. All of them were in a state of happiness as they celebrated their championship. Even Kagami was crying in tears of joy as he slumped on the ground, his legs finally giving upon him.

But the Phantom sixth man did not celebrate with his team mates as he approached his former captain. There was a small smile on his face.

Akashi wore a bitter smile as he saw the teal haired male approached him "You defeated me Tetsuya. Congratulations on defeating all of the Generation of Miracles."

Kuroko shook his head "Akashi-kun...you're wrong. I didn't defeat anyone...it is _all of you_ who defeated yourselves."

Gold and Red hues eyes widened in surprise. But before he could say anything else, Kuroko disappeared in front of him. He turned to see the teal haired male was already beside his new light, giving him a pat on the shoulder, telling him that he did a great job.

But what Akashi was staring at wasn't the winning team or even at the very player who brought their winning score. No, his eyes were focused on a certain Phantom player's right hand, that was twitching uncontrollably yet it was unnoticeable to his team mates' eyes.

* * *

After their crying and cheering in happiness, Seirin decided to head back home for a good night rest, and that they would celebrate in their gym in their next school day. They said their good byes to each other with a brighter smile on their faces as they headed to their home. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi offered to walk Riko home, and the three first years headed in the same direction. Izuki waved good bye at them with a pun as he went on his way on his own. Tsuchida went along with his girlfriend, who had watched their game earlier, and the couple waved good bye to the team. Koganei and Mitobe walked along together, seeing as they both lived in the same neighborhood.

It's only Kagami and Kuroko left alone in the middle of the streets.

"Well, I know that you're tired and all but...you wanna head over to Maji?" Kagami asked as he turned to his teal haired partner.

The shorter male shook his head and gave a small smile "I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but I have to head somewhere tonight. Maybe next time?"

The red haired ace was more than surprised to see such an expression on Kuroko. He hardly saw the teal haired male express emotions but today seems to be an exception. Ah, maybe because he finally defeated his former team mates that's why he doesn't have to hold his emotions back anymore? Many more questions ran through his head but before he can voice any of his thoughts, he saw his partner disappear. He spluttered as he looked around on where his partner went. He finally saw him at the end of the street, the teal haired male chuckled at him and waved good bye.

Kagami sighed as gave a wave to his partner before heading to Maji himself. No matter how curious he was, he has no business in knowing in what Kuroko does in his private life. And with that last thought about Kuroko, he headed off to his favorite fast food restaurant.

But the thought of never seeing his partner again did not cross his mind.

* * *

Kuroko softly knocks on the wooden door as he waited for the owner of the house. He heard faint steps approaching the door and gave a small smile as he saw the person opening the door.

"It's about time." the man said with a scowl as he let the teal haired male in.

"I apologize for the delay." the younger male apologized as he stepped inside the house.

The man sighed as he ruffled his hair "We're going to start tomorrow morning, be ready."

Kuroko gripped the strap of his Seirin's shoulder bag as he nodded slowly with his eyes cast down on the ground.

_**"I'm ready."**_


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for those who reviewed and read this story! This is the next chapter where some truths will be revealed~ So please continue reading this story =w= I do not own Kuroko no basuke!

CHAPTER TWO

"Kagami-kun, where's Kuroko-kun?"

The red haired ace flinched at the question. He knew that if he answered that question truthfully, he would recieve painful consequences for it.

"Um...he's...uhhh." Kagami stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

_"Kagami-kun..."_ Riko growled, placing her arms on her chest as she glared at the taller freshman. They have been preparing all morning for their celebration this afternoon and she needs _everyone_ to help out. And it's a special celebration! Kuroko has to be there!

Kagami sighed. He has to tell the truth and face the consequences for hiding the truth from his sempai "Kuroko...he's absent today."

Riko blinked. "Oh..."

The red haired ace nodded "I was surprised too. I mean, Kuroko wouldn't miss the celebration for winning the Winter Cup. We worked so hard, after all."

The senior hummed in agreement. The teal haired male wouldn't just disappear and ditch their celebration for achieving their dream. Oh, maybe it was because he was really tired and overslept? He normally collapses after training so hard, after all. Besides that, he played for four quarters straight. She sighed as she waved her hand in dismissal "Maybe he's coming to school later. He must be so tired he overslept."

Kagami nodded once again "That bastard...didn't even bother giving us a message." he muttered.

The Seirin coach sighed "Well, there's no helping it. Anyways, I have to head back to the classroom! See you later Kagami-kun!" and at that, the older brunette went her way back to her classroom.

Kagami scratched the back of his head "Damn Kuroko...you better wake up soon."

* * *

"Good morning Kuroko-san, the doctor is on his way. Please wait here." a young looking nurse said with a kind smile as he opened the door for the teal haired male. The younger boy smiled as he gave his thanks and sat on the chair.

The nurse closed the door.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Sixteen years old and a regular in Seirin's basketball. He is the former Phantom Sixth Man of Teiko middle school, and brought victory for three consecutive years with the other five Generation of Miracles. Their team work fell apart and his team mates shined brighter than ever. Meanwhile, he broke. He felt so much hate for the sport he came to love so much. The sport that his very childhood friend introduced him. And that childhood friend is probably broken too...and it was all his fault.

"Good morning Kuroko." a man entered the room. He was wearing the white lab coat that all doctors wear with glasses sitting atop on his nose and a clip board on hand. It was the very same man that has been treating the teal haired male since the end of Middle School.

"Good morning Asano-sensei." Kuroko greeted back.

"...are you ready to take the treatments?" Doctor Asano asked as he took a seat in front of the younger boy.

Kuroko nodded slowly. He had promised, after all. Ever since his parents found out that the muscles on his wrist tore because of playing basketball too much, they took him to their friend, a doctor who specializes in sport injuries. And Asano had agreed to take Kuroko in. But Kuroko begged...begged his parents and the doctor to hold to treatments after Winter Cup because he still had basketball practices and tournaments. His parents was reluctant to grant his request. But they caved at the hopeful look on Kuroko's face. Their son hardly asked for anything, and they knew how much basketball meant to their child. So they asked the doctor to hold the treatments until Winter Cup was over. Asano had no choice and aside from that, he knew the feeling of wanting to play the sport you love so badly even though you are injured...so he told kuroko that he _must _come with him right after Winter Cup ends.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kuroko-kun!?" the Seirin team have gathered in the gym, to proceed with their party as planned. Some of them already brought drinks and food and even brought some decorations. Everyone was there except for _one person_.

"Huh? He's not here?" Koganei asked in surprise.

"I tried calling him but he's not answering. He possibly _can't_ be sleeping around this time!" Kagami complained.

The other team members looked at each other in concern. Kuroko isn't the type of person to ditch them like that. The teal haired male would at least message one of them if he couldn't make it or something. It's like...it's like...he just _disappeared_.

"Damn him, he should at least tell us if he was gonna ditch." Hyuuga flicked his glasses with a dark look on his face _"I'll teach that brat some manners-"_

"...maybe there's some reasonable explanation for this." Furihata suggested in a meek voice.

"..." the rest of the team went quiet.

_"Ahhn? Who the hell are you and how did you get my number?"_ the lazy voice complained.

"Ahomine! It's me, Kagami! Kagami! And you gave me your number yourself!" The red haired tiger screamed on his phone. Damn it, everything about that ganguro makes him pissed.

_"Wha- Bakagami! Why the fuck are you calling? You wanna play one of one! Get ready to lose because I'm going to win!" _

Kagami rolled his eyes "I'm too tired to play basketball. I just want to ask if you know where Kuroko is."

_"Tetsu? Isn't he in your school? Why ask me?" _

"He didn't go to school today. And he isn't picking up any of our calls! We were supposed to celebrate today for winning Winter Cup but he hasn't showed up." Kagami sighed as he scratched his head. He was hoping that Aomine would at least know where Kuroko was.

_"...that is weird. Tetsu isn't the type to do something like that. Ok, I'll go ask the others."_

"Thanks..."


End file.
